Kuvira
Kuvira is a powerful Mirror Being in service of Aizen's army. She holds the rank of Sternenritter B. a special division within the army. The Sternenritter are on par with the Espada of the Arrancars and as such are extremely dangerous opponents to anyone. Personality: Traumatized by being abandoned by her own parents as a child, Kuvira is driven by a fierce desire to protect and guide the citizens of the Planar Society and persistent on achieving unity through the use of military force. Her willingness to usher in an age of solidarity and collective well-being was further nurtured by Aizen's progressive ideology, to which she was exposed to from early childhood. Kuvira was not hesitant about leaving a group of enemies to die if they refused to pledge their loyalty to her. During her time on the Mirror Plane, Kuvira was generally a caring person with a warm disposition, loyal and obedient to authority, following orders from her former superiors with no protest. However, during her campaign to restore order, her demeanor changed to one of self-righteousness and she demonstrates a capacity to be aggressive to those who defy her or criticize her motives, having threatened to leave a group of Gallifreyians to die on a train rail were they to decline her offer to serve her. In addition, she did not hesitate to leave an entire plane without providing aid to its impoverished citizens when she was disrespected by the plane's governor, whom she berated for failing to put his citizens' needs ahead of his own pride. Kuvira is persuasive and capable of convincing leaders into pledging their allegiance to her, but is also proficient in the use of intimidation if individuals refuse to comply with her requests. Ultimately, Kuvira came to believe that giving control of planes or governments to someone based on lineage was archaic. Her relentlessness in carrying out Aizen's orders has become a goal that justifies all the means that she deems necessary to achieve it, which included forcing citizens into slave labor, removing dissenters to reeducation camps, and experimenting with weapons of mass destruction. Her confidence in her own right and skill stretched to the point where she challenged Emily Gi to a duel in order to prevent an all out battle and possibly risk the lives of her soldiers, displaying both her personal bravery and a certain loyalty toward her army. Though she usually possessed a calm and serious composure, she was shown to be short-tempered and became agitated and hostile when provoked or threatened. Despite all that, Kuvira has also shown a softer side to her personality during her private time. She is welcoming to her allies and fans. She has also shown the capacity to forgive those who are loyal to her. However, Kuvira is willing to sacrifice anyone to achieve her goals. Abilities: Kuvira's main ability is the creation and manipulation of Dark Amber. Her's usually takes the form of black metallic looking robes, or silver metallic plates, which she wears on her uniform. While fooling most people that the material is actually metal, anyone who is capable of understanding Dark Amber, can immediately sense that this is not the case. This substance like regular Amber is nearly indestructible, and can almost assume any shape. Another important aspect is, that Amber and Dark Amber neutralise any other power, turning the victim utterly helpless, against Kuvira's continued attacks. Category:Mirror Being Category:Sternenritter